


【授权翻译】One Cherry，Sold

by FuckDeaneveryday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top John, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday
Summary: 一个男人给了John一大把钱要求破Dean的处。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Cherry, Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059332) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



> 看清配对和tag，雷者勿入，没有beta。

“嘘，没事的Dean，听我说，听我说话的声音，你能明白我吗？”John迫使他的儿子看着他的眼睛问道。

Dean点了点头，模糊地看着周围什么都看不清，就只是感觉不对。他不知道他在哪里，但是他感到很热很晕。

“好孩子，Daddy遇到了一点麻烦，而且我们现在有点缺钱。有个男人给了我一包钱让我允许他和你单独待会儿，他会帮助你让你变成一个大男孩，你必须当一个乖孩子听他的话。这可能会有点疼，但是你是我的大男孩，你可以做到的，你是Daddy的小士兵对不对Dean？”

“爸爸，我不……”他显然一脸迷茫。

“嘘，就躺在这儿尽量试着享受，刚开始的疼痛会变成愉悦的，想想你为Daddy和Sammy带来的好处，就只是躺在那里让那个男人快乐就好了，我们几个小时后再见。”John亲吻了儿子的额头说道。

“这会伤到他的你知道吧？”那个高大凶猛的男人问道。

John僵住了身体，看着他被下了药的儿子，“我知道，记住规矩，不能让他流血，不能烫他，不能损坏他的身体，口交想要呛他的话把握好度。我不想他回到我身边时像个脑死亡的人一样，如果他剩一个空壳对下一个人可就没什么用了。”

男人笑着摇了摇头，“他会流血的，这我可帮不了你。”

John把男人抓住锁住了他的喉咙，“如果他流血，你会流得更多。我会在三个小时后回来，按时结束，因为我会把你踹到大街上去的。”

“我想知道，我们两个谁才是更变态的那个？我，花钱操你儿子的处男屁股，而你，接受了这个提议。个人认为，我觉得你更坏，毕竟我没有让你给他下药，只是让我操他而已。”男人奸笑着用力关上了门。

John站在门外听着他儿子失去处男之身时发出的各种声音，在进去15分钟后Dean开始恳求着男人停下来，几分钟过后，清晰地听到了男人掌掴Dean时肌肉拍打的声音，他的儿子大叫着Daddy，而这也让John开心地笑了。30分钟的时候，Dean不再叫Daddy来救他了，操，他儿子的屁股现在估计因为掌掴变得又红又酸，会是一个可以操开来的热辣小屁股。

每一个声音都让John性欲大增，他庆幸把Sam留在了Bobby那里，那孩子不会懂得正在发生的事只会问他各种不舒服的问题。更何况，等到他儿子的第一个位客人离开之后他还有自己的打算呢。

那个男人给了他一万美金来破他儿子的处，操，有那么多的钱，他都愿意让一条狗来做。

而且，这离他本来计划要让Dean去卖淫也就差一年而已，早一年也没什么影响。

他看了看表，只剩一个小时了，Dean痛苦的声音在五分钟前就停了，他不知道是因为男人让Dean的嘴忙活起来了还是他只是放弃了挣扎决定接受他的命运。可能两者都有，因为John从门的那面听见了沉闷的哭声和带着痛苦的愉悦声。

他希望是前者，他见过那男人的老二，可以想象当他强迫Dean为他一遍遍做深喉时被呛到的场景，那可能会撕裂Dean的喉咙，但是从长远来看那样或许是最好的。毕竟，在John看来，最好的娼妓是安静的，除了为了拓展性爱经验而发出的呻吟和偶尔的尖叫之外。

当他听到男人低沉的呻吟和Dean的尖叫时，他知道他的小男孩儿终于摆脱了那烦人的处男身份。John敢打赌男人绝对没有把Dean扩张充分让他享受，并不是说他在乎这个，他的儿子现在只是个用来赚钱的肉洞而已。不用多久他就会把男孩儿变成一个他注定就是的荡妇，或许他应该让他为下一位客人穿上一条蕾丝内裤和丝质睡裙。不过，还得等到男人表明了他的偏好之后才能说。

离约定的时间还有半个小时的时候，男人一脸满意地跌跌撞撞地从屋子里走出来，“你有一个好婊子啊，吸老二就像专业的，还有他的屁股，操，应该被公告认定为国家宝藏，让我的老二很舒服。如果你还来镇子上的话，记得找我，我不介意再花几百几千美元操那个小屁股。”这是男人彻底离开屋子前说的最后一句话。

John冲了进去，因为眼前的场景深深地叹了一口气，他漂亮极了的大儿子，躺在一滩精液中间，看起来被彻底使用玷污过了。

“你今天做得很棒Dean，Daddy为他的小娼妓感到很自豪。”John走过去用手抚摸着Dean的头夸奖道。

“爸爸？”

“没事的宝贝，让我们来给你清理一下，我保证除了我之外不会再有人直接碰你了，我会让你的下一个客人戴上套子的。Daddy下贱的婊子，他的小钱罐，我都等不及要操你了。我会把你带到当地的娼妓那里去，让他们教你一些活动好保证你那淫荡的屁股一直保持像处男一样紧。来，给Daddy一个吻。”John的手在他儿子的身体上游走着命令他。

John深深地吻住了他，舌头在儿子松懈的嘴巴里进出，在他用手指操着他儿子被精液灌满的小洞时用吻一遍遍在Dean的唇上做着标记，“已经为Daddy这么湿了，操它的吧，我们可以等会儿再清理你，现在我需要让我的阴茎进到你的小屁股里，像个婊子一样为我把腿分开。”他站起来脱着他的衣服命令道。

Dean躺在那里，眼泪从脸上滑下来，他摇着头把腿紧紧地闭着，John脱掉内裤后瞥了一眼他的儿子，“我他妈说分开你的腿Dean，好的婊子是懂得听话的，为了Daddy把腿分开，就像你为那个陌生人做的那样。难道你不认为我比那个陌生人更值得操你这紧紧的屁股吗？还是你只是想被你不认识的人操？是不是这样，婊子？你要拒绝Daddy而接受别人的鸡巴吗？”

“不是的sir，对不起sir。”Dean抽泣着慢慢地分开了他的双腿。

在John看来Dean动得不够快，所以他抓住了婊子的双腿分开他们快速地让他的阴茎的头部对准他儿子灌满精液的屁股，顺利地插了进去，“操，你怎么还能这么紧？天杀的，你包裹着我老二的感觉实在是太棒了！操，你的屁股太完美了！操，你的婊子洞根本就不想放开我的老二。我猜那人不如我以为的那么大。该死的，你好湿、好紧、好温暖，操，Daddy想永远都操你的屁股，你想要这样吗Dean？想永远都做我的婊子吗？”

“Daddy，很疼，求你停下来。”Dean哀嚎着想要从父亲的身下逃脱。

John低吼着更快更狠地操着他的儿子。

“我没让你求我停下来你这下贱的荡妇，婊子是不求他们的客人停下来的，除非客人在他开始操你淫荡的屁股或者嘴巴之前让你这样做。如果他想要你挣扎，你挣扎，如果他想要你求他，你就求他。否则，就像个充气娃娃一样躺在那里让他使用你的身体，不用担心Dean，我会在你接下一个客人之前把你训练好的，我会确保你爱老二就像我爱你操你一样。”

John呻吟着快速用力地在他儿子甜美的屁股里抽插，丝毫不在意男孩儿是愉悦还是疼痛。

“我给你买了一些肛塞、振动棒、特别的润滑剂，所有的东西，你要准备着做最好的娼妓，配上一点运气和魔法你就会成为他们操过最紧的屁股。我向你保证Dean，一个月后，你就会忍受不了没有吸一根阴茎或者没有老二深深插进你贪婪的小屁股里的生活。或许我们可以跟Bobby说让他把Rumsfeld借给我们，看看你是不是像喜欢我的老二在你骚穴里一样喜欢狗狗的阴茎，不过我们不能告诉Bobby，他是一个有道德的混蛋，准备要射了儿子，像个好婊子一样接受我的精液。”

Dean只是躺在那里哭泣，希望他能在任何地方而不是这里。当然，这不是他存在的意义，但是他还是会去做，如果能让爸爸不要碰Sammy的话，如果能保证Sammy的安全，Dean会变成世界上最棒的娼妓。哪怕那意味着让一个陌生人、一条狗，或者是他的父亲操他的屁股并且假装喜欢。

他最后一次发出了抽噎的声音，然后呻吟着身体向后迎接他父亲慢慢变软的阴茎，跨出需要变成婊子的第一步。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢请留下kudos或者comments。


End file.
